Friends by the moon
by Etiquette Velocity
Summary: She's always so beautiful, it's amazing. However, when Mugi invites her friends ot party, Mio discovers the blonde's secret. Please rate and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all**

**Right now, we're taking a little break from our crossover story with the K-ON girls, so we thought we'd do another quick story in the mean time.  
Something has been bugging and Raye for some time. Mugi has a fairer complection than the over the girls... Almost to pale... But then again, I, Dom am quite fair and Violet is pretty pale.**

**We thought we could a write a story about this brain strainer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, it's 100% fan made **

* * *

1.

Tsumugi Kotobuki. Tall with long blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. Has the manners of a princess and a heart of pure gold. A bit on the pale side, but that means nothing.  
Mio and Ritsu looked in awe at their perfect friend as they walked up the stairs to the music room. Although, when Mugi was around, they weren't just wooden staircases, but more like a golden trail to heaven.

"Is it possible for someone to be that beautiful?" Ritsu whispered to Mio as they walked in slow motion behind the holy one. Mio shrugged, not taking her eyes off Mugi.  
"Probably not. She's so perfect it's like she's not human," she whispered as they reached the top of the stairs. Mugi opened the door and help it for her friends to enter.

"Thanks Mugi," Mio and Ritsu said at the same time. Mugi shot them a dazzling smile, showing off perfect white teeth that blinded all of them.  
"My pleasure," she said in her sweet voice that sounded like a choir of angels. The two walked in and sat down at the table. Yui and Azusa walked in behind them. Yui was playing with Azusa's pigtails and giggling.

"What did you bring today, Mugi chan?" Yui said as she sat down at the table. Mugi walked over to the bench by the window and opened the plastic box filled with sweets.  
"Chocolate éclairs," she said, placing the sweets onto the glass plates and handing them to everyone.

"These ones are from a French bakery," she said as she sat down with her own éclair, Yui was already munching her sweet down, but Mio kept her eyes on Mugi, who was smiling and watching her friend.

"I'll make sure I get more next time," she said as Azusa bit into her sweet. Ritsu bit into her one, but the crème from inside it squirted out onto her face. Mugi gasped, picked up a serviette and wiped Ritsu's face. She froze as Mugi's warm hand touched her skin.

"You have to be careful with these, Ritsu, otherwise they get a little messy," she said with a giggle as she sat back in her chair and neatly folded the serviette away. Ritsu was gawking at her perfect friend. Mio bit into her sweet, not taking her eyes off Mugi.

"Who would like some tea?" Mugi asked as she stood up, walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a periwinkle blue teapot with matching cups. Yui raised her hand and jumped up and down in her seat like a small child. Mugi giggled as she put the hot water on and waited.

"By the way," she said, putting a perfect hand to her perfect lips. Everyone looked at her, intrigued. Her eyes moved over their faces before she spoke.

"My family is holding a party at my house on Saturday night, and my parents said I was aloud to bring some friends. Would you like to-"  
"Yes! We'd love to come!" Ritsu and Yui blurted out at the same time. Mugi smiled as the kettle went off. She started serving Russian caravan tea as she talked about the function.  
"Well, you'd have to dress nicely,"

"Not a problem," Yui said, raising her hand with a look of determination on her face. Mugi blinked, then sat down with her tea and looked at her friends. They basked in her glow as she spoke.  
"You'll need to be well behaved, because my family is extremely strict, so no funny business, okay?" she asked, mainly talking to Yui and Ritsu. The two put their hands over their hearts and sat proudly in their seats.

"I swear on the life of Mio's panties that we will behave," they both said in strong voices. Mio scowled as Mugi grinned, sipping her tea.

"Very well, I'll send you all my address tonight," she said, placing her teacup down. Ritsu shot a look at Yui, and the two started to imagine what Mugi's house might look like. Maybe a temple? A castle? Or even a private island maybe? They went off fantasizing as Mugi turned to look at Mio, who jumped when she saw Mugi looking at her.

"You will come, won't you Mio?" she asked in a sweet tone. Mio furrowed her brow, then smiled at the perfect friend.  
"Of course I'll come, I've always wanted to go to one of your parties," she said, then looked down at her legs again, a little awkward.  
"By the way, just what is this party for? It's not your birthday, is it?"

Mugi blinked, then smiled again at her friend, sending a radiant glow towards her.  
"It's just my father is holding a business party with some of our family and this company he works with."

"Oh, okay," Mio said, nodding to show that she understood. Azusa looked over at Mugi and cleared her throat.  
"Will there be, um, alcohol?" she asked in a tentative voice. Mugi threw her perfect head back and laughed. Her laughed was the sound of a harp.

"Azusa, you are very funny. No, no alcohol for us, but there will be very nice tea," Mugi said as she opened her eyes, and Mio saw a hungry look in them that sent a shiver down her spine. She shrugged it off as her imagination and drank her tea.

* * *

**Raye: Hey Dom, why don't you rwrite about Mio and Mugi alot?  
Dom: Well, i guess it's because Mugi is always lonely, because there is constant Rio and YuiAzu, so i thought i'd try some Mio and Mugi  
Raye: Eh, fair enough**

**see you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all**

**This is the second chapter in this story. We'll explain everything at the end of the chapter. But to answer a few people's budding questions, who is writing this?  
The answer is Dom and Raye. **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, this is 100% fanmade **

* * *

.

On Saturday morning, all the girls got a text from Mugi, telling them her address and how to get there. Mio spent the day relaxing and getting ready for the night. Mugi told them to arrive at around 7:30 to avoid the business people. At 5pm, Mio had a shower and curled her normally straight hair. She changed into a black dress that has a silver hem line and put on white gloves. She then put on a very thin layer of silver eye shadow and barely any eye linear. At around 7pm, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Mio called as she dashed down the stairs and opened the door. Azusa, Ritsu and Yui were standing there. Azusa wore a short green dress with her hair down, Ritsu had a gold coloured dress with a black hem and her bangs were down. Yui wore some sought of red dress with a white fluffy thing around her arms with her hair tied back.

"Dad offered to take us to Mugi's," Ritsu said, pointing to the blue station wagon outside the front of Mio's house. She waved to Mr. Tainaka, who waved back at her.  
"Yui, what the hell are you wearing?" Mio asked as Yui blinked, looking down at her attire. Ritsu started sniggering at the sight, she looked like an anorexic capsicum  
"It's my formal dress. What do you want me to wear, the chicken suit?"

"I-I think it looks nice, Yui-senpai," Azusa stuttered, trying to be supportive. Ritsu grabbed them both by the hems of their dresses and dragged them out to the car. Mio followed as she put on her black heels.

With Ritsu reading out directions for her father to drive to, they found Mugi's house at around 7:30. First, they had to buzz in at the front gate, then drive through a white forest and cross a small bridge over crystal clear water to get to her house, and all their mouths dropped when they found it.

It was a cross between everything Ritsu and Mugi had dreamed of. It was laid out like a temple, but looked like a castle. It was covered in white stone and placed on a moat.  
"She lives here?" Yui gawked as Ritsu's father pulled up to the large oak door.

"Thanks dad," Ritsu said, waving to her father as they got out of the car. Mr. Tainaka drove off as Yui tapped on the door.  
"Mugi chan? Mugi chan! We're here!" she called through the door as Mio gaped at the amazing scenery. She should have bought her camera. The door opened, and a boy stood there. He has short blond hair and sapphire blue and just like Mugi, had thick eyebrows.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a deep voice. He was wearing a suit with a blue tie and handkerchief in his pocket. Yui and Ritsu both blushed at the sight of him.  
"W-we're friends of Tsumugi Kotobuki," Ritsu stuttered as her face turned red. The boy smiled and let them in.

"My name is Hiro Kotobuki, I'm Tsumugi's cousin," he said. The girls were only half listening, because they were staring at the house.  
It looked like something straight out of the 1800's. Perfect white walls with regal couches and chairs, as well as a large fireplace, white dinning tables and pictures of men all around the place. There was quite a few people in the room, drinking red wine and laughing. It was easy to tell who was part of Mugi's family, because the pale skin and eyebrows, but all of them, even the older ones, were so…perfect!

"Ah! There you are!" came a familiar voice from the left side. The girls looked over, and their mouths hit the floor. Hurrying towards them was an angel. She wore a long white dress with a black hem and black gloves. Her hair was tied back loosely and there was a white rose on the side of her hair. Mugi looked stunning.  
"Wow," they all whispered as their perfect glowing friend stopped in front of them.

"It's great you guys were able to come! I was getting lonely and my family is no fun," she said breathlessly. They took in her radiance, then Ritsu cleared her throat.  
"No problem, Mugi, we're happy to be here. Your house is amazing," Ritsu said, looking around again. Yui nodded and stared hungrily at a white table that was covered in food.  
"Can we eat?" she asked, pointing at the table. Azusa rolled her eyes at the senior.

"Is that all you think about?" she asked flatly as Mugi smiled and held out her hand.  
"Oh course you can, that's what it's there for," she said, Yui quickly walked over to the table and started to eat. Azusa groaned and rubbed her forehead, it was hard to believe that the capsicum girl was the lead guitarist.

"Azusa, over there is my uncle Kakeru. He's a jazz guitarist who knows your parents," Mugi said, pointing at a tall man with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail talking to two old men. Azusa's eyes lit up then looked at Mugi.  
"Can I go say hello to him?" she asked eagerly. Mugi chuckled and clapped her hands together.

"Of course you can, he's very nice," she said, as Azusa went off to the man. Ritsu was still eying Hiro, who was talking with two older women. Mugi followed her gaze and smiled.  
"Hiro is a very talented drummer. He's heard a lot about you and thinks you're cool,"

Ritsu's face went bright red as she stifled a nosebleed. She started jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. Mugi smiled and held out her hand.  
"You can go say hi, he's such a gentlemen," she said, and Ritsu bolted off to see the boy. That left just Mio and Mugi alone. Mugi grabbed her hand and grinned.

"Would you like me to show you around?" she asked Mio, who blushed. She didn't really want to meet Mugi's family. She didn't know what to say to them, but if she stayed with Mugi, she might be okay.  
"Alright, I'll stick next to you," she said as Mugi started to walk around. Mio felt like she was a princess when she was with Mugi.

* * *

**Okay, we based Mugi's house on Violet's house, and Hiro is Raye's creation.  
Raye: He is so hot! No wonder Ritsu likes him  
Dom: Right, I'll leave you to swoon.**

**See you in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all**

**This chapter was written by Raye, so it's bound to be over the top and crazy. However, it's a little on the short side  
Raye: Watch it! I did a better job than you  
Dom: *groan* whatever**

**Anyway, enjoy**

**We own nothing, it's 100% fanmade **

* * *

3.

Mio met Mugi's uncles, aunties, grandparents and even her father, but he didn't have much time to talk because he was with the president of the company he was holding the party for. He bid the girls farewell, and Mugi took Mio up the marble staircase and turned left.

"W-where are you taking me?" Mio asked in a tentative voice as Mugi lead her down a white corridor. She face Mio with a gentle smile.  
"I'm going to show you my favourite room in the house," she said in a soft voice, as they turned left again. The blonde opened a door that had some amazing gold artwork on it and lead Mio…downstairs?

"I-is it okay to go down?" she asked nervously, eyeing the dark staircase with the plants on the side. Tsumugi squeezed her hand and chuckled.  
"Of course it is, silly, it's one of my rooms," she said as she led Mio down the stairs.  
"One of them?" she asked, nervously, but her thoughts vanished when they reached the end of the staircase.

It was a circular room with a high glass ceiling and stain glass windows. There was a small pool of water swirling around the outside of the room, two white couches, a glass table, a white cupboard with a silver stereo inside it and a grand white piano in the middle. Mio gazed, dumbfounded at the room as Mugi danced in front of her and twirled around to face her.

"This is my private music room," she said as she put a delicate hand on the piano.  
"This piano was hand made for me by my grandfather," she said in a low voice, gazing at the instrument. Mio looked at it, and it was as radiant and her friend. Mugi looked up from the piano and eyed Mio, she raised her eyebrows at her.

"What is it?" she asked, reaching for her face, but Mugi took her hand away, gazing into her grey eyes.  
"Mio, I bought you here for a dance," she said softly, giving Mio a curtsy and removing her hair tie. Mio gulped, not knowing what to do. Tsumugi was a very close friend, but to dance with her? Mugi walked over to the stereo and pressed the play button. A light classical piece started playing.

"Kanon Wakeshima's Skip Turn Step," she said as she walked towards Mio, locking eyes.

"It's my favourite song of hers, and I made a promise to myself that I would dance with someone I care about. So tonight, I've chosen you," she said, gently picking up Mio's hand and entwining her finger with her own.

"Mio, would you care to dance?" she asked softly. Mio smiled and nodded. The two did a simple waltz, but it was awkward with two girls. Neither of them cared, though.  
"It's such a nice night," Mio said as they turned, she had caught a glimpse of the sky, where the stars were scattered all over the place and the moon was full.

"And it's full moon, how pretty," she sighed, but she felt Mugi's body get tense, then relax suddenly.  
"Are you okay, Mugi?" she asked nervously. There was no response from Mugi, expect she rest her head on her shoulder.  
"Mio, are you enjoying this?"

"Uh, I guess," Mio answered awkwardly as Mugi lifted her head and gazed into Mio's grey eyes. Mugi's sapphire eyes were relaxed and gleaming, and a faint blush started to build up underneath her pale cheeks.  
"Well I am," she whispered, not taking her gaze of her raven-haired friend. Mio felt her cheeks burn up and Mugi smiled perfectly at her and lowered Mio to the ground. She gently moved towards her neck, and kissed it lightly with her warm lips. It felt nice for a bit, but then Mio felt something pierce into her skin. Her heart beat increase and the blood rush to her head. She tried to get up, but Mugi refused to let her up. She was starting to get scared, but then felt her vision blur. She couldn't see anything, and her eyelids were getting heavy.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Dom: You just HAD to go there  
Raye: You would've killed them by now  
Dom: Sheesh, I'm sure there's a fanboy out there touching himself now because of you  
Raye: As if! I made at subtle as possible  
Dom: In your mind maybe, but in other's  
*Gets hit by Raye***

**Ow, well, let's keep writing**

**See you in the next chapter...Ow, i need some ice on that **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all**

**In this chapter we get to find out Mugi's secret. You'll have to read to find out and we'll explain everything at the end**

**We don't own K-ON!, this is 100% fanmade**

* * *

4.

Mio stirred, her body was heavy and her eyes refused to open. She wiggled her fingers to check they were still working, but felt a soft, squishy surface from underneath them. Her eyes finally opened, but she was blinded by the white room she was in. White and grey walls with a large glass window that looked over the forest. Mio found herself on a four-poster bed with light blue curtains and blue sheets. There was a white Korg keyboard in the corner of the room and a mac on the glass desk, as well as a glass tea set sitting on a blue coffee table. It was Mugi's room.

_"Did I just do it?" _Mio thought groggily as she sat up and shook her head, trying to wake up. She felt her neck throbbing slightly, so she got off the bed and walked over to the huge glass window. She saw a faint reflection of herself. She looked very tired, her dress was rumpled slightly, her hair was a little knotty and her gloves her crumple up. However, what stood out the most was her neck. She moved closer to the window, and gasped. Her neck was red with tiny puncture marks in the side.

"What the-" she whispered as she raised a trembling hand to her neck and felt it. It wasn't hurting, but it was still unsettling.

The door opened and a familiar voice came from behind Mio.  
"Ah, well you're up and about, that's good to know. I was told that the first one might not always go as planned, but it looks like you are okay."

Mio whipped around and saw Mugi sitting on the huge bed with her sweet smile on her pale face. Mio blinked, then walked over to her blonde friend.  
"Mugi? What's going on? I remember dancing with you, then you kissed my neck and now I'm here," she said, but Mugi put a delicate finger on her lips, asking for quiet.

"It's okay, Mio. We didn't do it, you just passed out when I bit you,"  
The words sank in.

_"Bit?" _Mio asked as a horrible hypothesis sunk into her mind. Mugi nodded, then smiled, revealing a pair was perfect white fangs. Mio leapt back, terrified. Mugi closed her mouth and blinked at her friend.  
"But I thought you knew by now, you didn't know I was a vampire?"  
"No! And I also didn't know that you bit me!" Mio shouted as she scrambled to her feet, clutching the bite mark on her neck. Mugi sighed and stood up, her hair was down and her eyes were shinning blue.

"The Kotobuki family is a very successful and wealthy family in the human world, but in the vampire world, it's a pure blooded family that is well known," she said as she folded her arms and sighed again, then rested a finger on her collarbone.  
"All the members in my family are vampires. Before you ask, no, we don't sparkle in the sunlight, live off animals or are highly emotional," she said flatly before Mio could open her mouth.  
"B-but, how old are you?" Mio stuttered as Mugi looked around her room. She snapped back to reality.

"I'm 17, same age as you. I was born a vampire, not made. No, I can't turn into a bat and yes, I do have fangs as you just saw," she said reassuringly as she walked over to the window and stretched out a delicate hand and turned on the fine silver lamp on her desk. She put her arm underneath and looked at Mio with a grin.

"I'm a day walker, so I can go in the sunlight, but I do get sunburnt pretty easily," she said with a chuckle as Mio took sucked in all the information.  
"Why did you bite me?" she asked, still holding onto her neck as Mugi looked at her.

"Well, this party was for a business meeting, and I did bring you all here for company, but Hiro suggested that I try some human blood for once. All my life I've had blood tablets and those are disgusting," she frowned and wrinkled her nose at the words.

"So I only took a little, you're an O, so it's quite nice. Oh, by the way, you won't turn into a vampire, because I'm to young to change anyone," she said, eyeing the bite mark. Mugi walked to look at her work, but Mio leapt back again with one hand shaking a finger at her.

"Get anywhere near me and I'll-I'll," she stuttered, looking around for a threat. Mugi's eyes turned sad as she put her knees together. Mio saw this, and she looked like the Mugi she used to know.  
"Please, Mio. Don't let this change anything. All I did was take a tiny sip, I can't turn you, and to be honest," her blue eyes started to brew with tears.

"You and the others are my only friends, both human and vampire. My parents can't walk in the daytime, and neither can any other member of my family. I've never had any friends apart from the light music club, and I value you the most out of all of them," she started to cry. Mio raised a hand out as Mugi slumped to the floor. Even when crying, she still looked beautiful, like an angel that had lost it's wings. The thought hit Mio. Mugi didn't have any other friends but those in the club, and she did have a pure heart, she cared for everyone in the club, bought tea and cakes everyday and even looked after her when Ritsu teased her. Mio bent down next to Mugi and stared at her.

"If I take you back, will you bite me again?" she asked in a low voice. Mugi shook her head and her cheeks flushed a crimson colour. Her blue eyes were soaking wet in tears and her lip was quivering. Mio looked at the blonde princess and sighed.  
"Fine then, Mugi,"  
The blonde lifted her head and smiled, then hugged Mio tightly. Her skin was warm and her dress was smooth.  
"Thank you, Mio," she said through sobs. Mio held the vampire awkwardly as the moon shone down upon them.

* * *

**Okay, first of all, Mugi is NOT a twilight vampire. I can't state that enough. She doesn't sparkle.  
Raye: right, she's not a fairy. Mugi would kill the cullens in a battle  
Dom: Got it? Now, Mugi is a daywalker, which is a rare type of vampire power meaning she can go out in the sunlight, however, she gets burnt easy.  
Raye: Like Dom here, She's so pale that if she goes to the beach for a minute, she'll be fried  
*Dom kick Raye in the shins*  
**

**Dom: Hey, I'm European, i got the gene form my father  
Raye: Whatever**

**See you in the next chapter!  
DAMN IT DOM THAT HURT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all!**

**It's the final chapter of this story. However, if by some miracle you guys liked it, we can try and continue it if you like.  
After this, we'll get back to work on our huge crossover story, but that will take some time.**

**Anyway, enjoy!  
We own nothing, this is 100% fanmade **

* * *

"Good morning, Yui,"  
"Ah! Mugi chan!"  
"That party was so much fun!" Ritsu said as Mugi and Yui greeted each other in their classroom. Yui was talking with Ritsu at her desk when Mugi walked over. Today was hot, so hot that they didn't wear the school vests today. Ritsu was fanning herself with a book and Yui had a box of chilled noodles on her forehead.

"Thank you, I'm really glad you all came," Mugi said as she adjusted her ponytail. She had tied her hair back to stop it from making her sweat. Mio walked into the room with her hair tied back as well. Yui greeted her, waving the noddles around.

"Mio chan!"  
"Good morning," Mugi said with a smile, but Mio froze at the sight of her. She remembered that Mugi was a vampire that had sucked her blood last night. Mio waved timidly at her as she sat down in her chair. Ritsu went on to talked about Hiro.

"He's such a gentleman! He showed me around everywhere and even gave me a kiss!"  
"Ooh! Ricchan! Was it on the lips,"  
"No, even sexier, her smooched my neck!"

Mio and Mugi froze. They looked at each other, Mio in angst and Mugi in thought. They excused themselves to go to the bathroom, and when they got there, it was an intense scene.  
"Tsumugi," Mio said firmly as she shut the door of the girl's bathroom, her voice echoed through the cubicles. Mugi raised her eyebrows as she heard her real name.

"Did you know anything about that?" Mio asked sternly, but the blonde shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror, but her reflection was very faint.  
"No, I didn't know that Hiro would suck, but maybe it was just an honest kiss and not a feed. We all took tablets before the party,"

"Tsumugi!" Mio snapped, causing the blonde to jump and whipped around, her mouth was open in shock, revealing her fangs. She closed it and cleared her throat.  
"Well, Ritsu's neck seemed fine, and I know Hiro's bite marks are a lot bigger than mine, but I'll find out," she said, then whipped out her phone. She flipped it open and typed in a number so fast that her fingers were a blur. Mugi turned around and put the device to her ear.

"Hello, Hiro, It's Tsumugi. A quick question about last night, did you bite Ristu? My friend who you spent the night with,"  
_"Spent the night with?" _Mio thought, but then Mugi started talking again.

"Okay, thank you," she said, then hung up her phone and whipped around. She nodded.  
"Yes, he bit her. No, she won't turn into a vampire, in order to change someone, the vampire has to be 20 years old, and Hiro is only 19."

Mio leaned against the bathroom window and blinked at Mugi, who stared into her grey eyes.  
"You sure?"

"Positive, now if you don't mind," Mugi said as she turned on her heel and walked over to the door. Mio blinked, shocked that Mugi had ended the conversation to abruptly.  
"I would like to leave the bathroom, class is about to start," she said as she opened the door. Mio followed, still uneasy.

Yui and Ritsu had cleaning duty, so Mio and Mugi walked up to the music room together in silence. The last time they had walked up here, Mugi made it a stairway to heaven. Now, It was the climb to hell. Mio looked everywhere but the blonde, as if she was to stare at her, she would turn to stone.

They opened the door and entered the quiet music room. Mugi put her bag down and took out a cake box. Mio opened her guitar case and pulled out her instrument. She plugged it in and started to tune, but she noticed that her string were sounding funny.

"I better change them," she muttered, so she turned off the amp and rummaged through her guitar case, and found her extra pair of strings. Mugi was pouring tea as Mio took her old string off. It was quiet for a while, maybe because Mio didn't see the Mugi across the room as the Mugi she used to know.

Mio shook her head and slipped the new E string into the bridge and up the neck. She bent the end to put it into the tuning screw, but she accidently pricked herself with the end.  
"Ouch," She muttered, raising her finger up to her eyes. A tiny bit of blood rise to the surface of her skin. She looked at it, as a teacup smashed onto the floor behind her.

Mio jumped at the sound and whipped around in her chair. She saw Mugi standing with her hands by her side smelling the air with her eyes closed. Mio felt a surge of terror flow through her body. She had forgotten for two seconds that Mugi was a non-sparkling vampire. Mugi opened her eyes, which were now ruby red and gasped. The smell of Mio's blood was divine, almost like the smell of a rose to her. She locked eyes with Mio and moved forward, her mouth open slightly to reveal her fangs.

Mio's eyes widen as she opened her mouth to scream, but Mugi moved to fast and covered her mouth with her perfect hand. She gazed at Mio's bleeding finger and began to suck on it. Mio held her breath as Mugi's warm lips drained her blood. She let go, gasping for air, exposing her fangs and her eyes were glowing red.

"M-Mugi?" Mio whispered as the blonde sighed in a sensual manner, she crawled up Mio's side like a spider and rested her lips on Mio's neck. Mio felt the fangs pierce her skin, and she had to fight the urge not to rip away. She felt herself fade away as the door opened.  
"Sorry we're la-" a familiar voice stopped dead as her gold eyes took in the sight. Azusa, Ritsu and Yui were standing in the doorway, staring at the scene.  
"WHAT THE F-"  
"MUGI SENPAI?"  
Mio felt the pressure on her neck leave as the blonde sat up and wiped the blood off her lips. Her eyes returned to their normal blue as she smiled at the girls, flashing a fang at them.

* * *

**And that's it, done! for now at least**

**Raye: we should get back to writing that huge crossover  
Dom: Yeah, but before we go, thanks to everyon who read this story and showed support. We greatly appreciate it.  
Raye: If you have any suggestions for a story, let us know and we'll try and get on it ASAP  
Dom: Until then, see you later  
Raye: Bye!**

Silent Dom (And Noisy Raye)

**OI! **


End file.
